Ultear Milkovich
|kanji = ウルティア・ミルコビッチ |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Czarne |affiliation = Gildia Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation = 30pxRada Magii Drużyna Lyona 30pxGildia Grimoire Heart |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Członkini Rady Inspektor-Mag |base of operations = Gildia Grimoire Heart |team = |partner = Meredy |status = Aktywna |relatives = Ur (Matka, Martwa) Nienazwany Ojciec (Martwy) Meredy (Przybrana Córka) |alias = Mag Czasu Zalty |magic = Łuk Czasu Transformacja Lodowe Tworzenie |weapons = Kula |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Miyuki Sawashiro Seirō Ogino (jako Zalty) Ryoko Ono (jako Zeref)|rōmaji = Urutia Mirukobicchi |previous team = Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium |english voice = Lydia Mackay Mark Stoddard (jako Zalty) |image gallery=yes}} Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) to była członkini Grimore Heart oraz liderka grupy Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Aktualnie należy do Gildii Crime Sorcière. Wygląd Ultear z pewnością jest piękną kobietą, niezwykle podobną do swojej matki, Ur. Ma niezwykle jasną cerę, ciemne oczy i długie czarne włosy. Kilka razy zmieniła swój strój. Posiada zmysłową figurę, którą podkreśla zdobioną suknią z głębokim dekoltem. Do walki zmienia ją na kostium. Symbol gildii znajduje się na plecach kobiety. W X791 roku, w miejscu gdzie znajdował się znak Gildii Grimoire Heart teraz ma bliznę w kształcie "x". Na niej znajduje się symbol Crime Sorcière. Osobowość Ultear jest bezwzględną, ambitną kobietą, która kontroluje wszystkich wokoło. O matce wyraża się z pogardą, nazywając ją słabą. Inaczej jednak zachowuje się w stosunku do Meredy. Przy niej jest spokojna i rozważna, ale nie lubi kiedy dziewczyna nazywa ją "Ul". Prawdopodobthumb|left|170px|Ultear jest zła na Meredy za nazwanie jej 'Ul'nie ten skrót przypomina jej o znienawidzonej matce, choć według Meredy, śmierć Ur przysporzyła jej wiele bólu. Ultear nie ma żadnych zahamowań ani problemów z poświęcaniem życia innych, by dostać to, czego chce. Potrafi nawet kontrolować dzieci, jeśli tego wymaga sytuacja. Jest zdeterminowana by odnaleźć i obudzić Zerefa, który najwyraźniej uratował ją od czegoś, co ją przerażało. Kiedy w końcu go spotkała, zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia i przytulać jego nieprzytomne ciało, twierdząc przy tym, że należy do niej. Jednakże jak się później okazało, Ultear nie jest przesiąkniętym złem potworem, ale ofiarą tragicznego nieporozumienia. Myśląc, że matka ją opuściła, zostaje podopieczną Hadesa, który nauczył ją Zapomnianej Magii. Była skłonna uwierzyć, że jeśli stworzą Świat Ostatecznej Magii, użyje Łuku Czasu i odwróci czas, by zmienić swoją przeszłość. To był główny powód, dla którego wyrządziła tyle zła. Była przekonana, że zdoła to wszystko odmienić za pomocą swojej magii, że w końcu wróci do życia jakiego zawsze pragnęła. Po spotkaniu z Grayem uświadamia sobie swoje błędy. Historia thumb|left|166px|Ur i mała UltearUltear jest córką Ur i była wraz z nią do wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jednakże pewnego dnia Ur odkryła że nadmiar mocy w Ultear wywołuje w niej gorączkę i zabrała ją do lekarza. Lekarz udawał że ją leczy, jednakowoż w rzeczywistości porwał ją. Kiedy Ur powróciła po swą córkę lekarz okłamał Ur mówiąc że jej córka zmarła a jej ciało było zbyt zdewastowane żeby na nią spoglądać. Załamana Ur uwierzyła w kłamstwa i uznała swoją ukochaną córkę za martwą. thumb|142px|Ultear w laboratoriumUltear która w rzeczywistości przeżyła nie wiedziała że jej matka została okłamana i założyła że Ur ją opuściła. Była obiektem eksperymentów, uwięziona w więzieniu. Ultear jednak zdołała w końcu uciec i powróciła do domu. Wtedy jednak zauważyła Ur z Grayem i Lyonem jako jej uczniami, Ultear założyła że została zastąpiona, szczególnie kiedy zobaczyła że Ur szczęśliwą i zaprzysięgła zemstę. Powróciła do labolatorium i dobrowolnie zgodziła się na kolejne eksperymenty dopóki nie zdobyła magicznych mocy. Przed kolejną ucieczką zniszczyła labolatorium swoją nowo zdobytą mocą. W trakcie dorastanie Hades wziął Ultear pod swoje skrzydła, wychowywując ją i nauczając w opanowywaniu jej Łuku Czasu. Przekonując ją że w ,,Świecie Magii" będzie możliwy powrót w czasie w celu zmiany przeszłości. W pewnym momencie natknęła się na młodą Meredy wraz z kilkoma jej towarzyszami, w ruinach miasta i zaprosiła ją do Grimoire Heart. Fabuła Saga Macao Ultear jest jednym z członków Rady Magii. Cały czas bawi się swoją kulą, za co została skarcona przez Orga. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|left|Ultear jako Zalty.She later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins Lyon Bastia to attempt to revive the demon Deliora. The group comes into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself, though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman). In the end, it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was already long dead, the mission was a failure. She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentions that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora was defeated, she restored the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and was later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of the Galuna Island's inhabitants. Saga Wieża Niebios She was seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both thumb|220px|Ultear niszczy budynek RadySiegrain and herself manipulate the council into firing Etherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated Magic) at it. The whole thing, however, is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Etherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her Magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil. However, after the events at the Tower of Heaven and Jellal's defeat, Ultear revealed herself to have manipulated Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal was to unseal Zeref, using Jellal to get one of the keys to unseal him. Saga Oracion Seis Events take place in the '''Oración Seis arc' in manga but Fighting Festivals arc in the anime'' thumb|left|222px|Ultear jako członek Grimoire HeartShe is revealed to actually be a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in Chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref's seal, Grimoire Heart already having at least one of them in their possession. In the anime, Ultear talks to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship. Saga Próby As Zeref starts using his Magic, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him at Tenrou Island in their airship. While en route to the island, her teammates start acting up, but she doesn't give them attention, except for Meredy whom she asked if she could fight in the forecoming battle with Fairy Tail. Later, they are all seen preparing for the battle, with Ultear having changed clothes and when Meredy calls her Ur, she angrily scolds her, telling her to never call her Ur again. Then, she, with the rest of the Kin (except Azuma), notices a giant monster, Makarov's Full Body Titan form, and they all are taken aback, although the Guild Master, Hades, was unaffected. After Makarov damaged a large section of the airship, Ultear completely repaired it using her time Magic. She was then transported to Tenrou Island by Caprico's bubble Magic. She blushes at the prospect of meeting Zeref at last. She then begins running toward an unknown location, saying for Zeref to wait. Ultear continues walking, talking to herself about how the path to find Zeref was far and hard, but today it'll all pay off and her dream will come true. Once she has Zeref in her hands, she claims she will be saved. Just then, Zeref appears behind her. He states that the Grimoire Heart members are "the apple of the discord here" as she excitedly tears up at seeing him in the flesh. Zeref then prepares to attack, claiming that they have angered him greatly. thumb|left|232px|Ultear klęka przed ZerefemAs Zeref asks her what they wish to do with him, she bows to him, replying that they need his entire existence. However, Zeref then says he doesn't want to kill anymore and that he wants Grimoire Heart to leave the island and reasserts his anger, giving chills to Ultear in the process. The two then have a short off screen battle and, though heavily injured, Ultear is shown to be the victor. She mentions that she is the eldest of the Seven Kin and that Zeref in his sleeping state is weak. She then prepares to release him, shouting into the air with glee that she has captured Zeref. She then brings the unconscious Zeref to a tree and hugs him tightly, saying she'll make him the king of the ultimate Magic world. Meanwhile, Natsu detects her familiar scent and runs toward her location. As Natsu makes a noisy ruckus in getting to her, Ultear detects his presence and hides. Natsu and Happy see Zeref unconscious by a tree, and Ultear uses her Magic to make a sprout in the ground grow into a giant tree that almost hits the pair in the process. Sitting on one of the high branches of a tree, Ultear introduces herself as the leader of the Seven Kin. She wonders aloud if Fairy Tail also wants Zeref, but Natsu quickly responds no and yells out that he will never forgive Grimoire Heart. As he begins climbing the tree to get to her, she produces an orb from her armpiece and knocks him away with it. She then follows up by producing numerous orbs in the air and has their "time paths" all pinpoint to Natsu, which results in a devastating attack. Smirking, she comments that the fun has only just begun. When Kain is kicked over towards her by Natsu, she asks him what he was doing there, to which he replied thatthumb|214px|Ultear odkrywa Graya he had been chasing that girl. She is then seen with Kain facing off against Lucy and Natsu. Kain then asks her to leave because he would handle Lucy and Natsu by himself. She agrees and says that she must take Zeref to Hades much to Kain's joy. She is later seen carrying Zeref back to Hades, when Gray spots her and mistakes her momentarily for Ur. He almost catches her attention when he cried out in pain because of the Sensory Link Magic cast on him by Meredy. Ultear then appears behind Gray, and asks if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her because she is on Gray's side. A skeptical Gray questions what Ultear means that they are allies. She tells him she holds no grudge against him because she knows that he didn't kill Ur, and in the end it was just pride, 'a mother protecting her child' which provokes Gray to remark that she's done evil things and that she shouldn't say that what she did was Ur's pride. Ultear then states that everything she did was the will of Ur, which suprised Gray. Ultear is later seen with Gray Fullbuster when Azuma uprooted the Great Tenrou Tree. The pair is seen again after Azuma's defeat and she remarks that the magical energy is back to normal. As Gray contemplates Ur's will, she says it's up to him whether to believe him or not; she says she'll take Zeref off the island and tells Gray he must defeat Hades. She says with Ur's Iced Shell, he can beat Hades and is the only one who can answer their prayers. Gray agrees with her in using Iced Shell to defeat Hades, claiming that he's not doing it for her nor Ur, but for the guild. Saga X791 Po siedmiu latach od ataku Acnologii na wyspę Tenrou, Ultear wraz z Meredy założyły niezależną gildię Crime Sorcière. Następnym ich krokiem, było uwolnienie Jellala. Uważając, że powinna zapłacić za krzywdy, jakie wyrządziła, zaczęli polować na mroczne gildie i walczyć przeciw Zerefowi. Po raz pierwszy w sadze X791 widzimy Ultear wraz z Jellalem i Meredy podczas rozmowy z Fairy Tail. Dziewczyna tłumaczy im powody dla których uwolnili Fernandesa i o powodach powstania ich gildii. Prosi ich o współpracę w związku z turniejem magicznym, ponieważ co roku w czasie igrzysk wyczuwa dziwną siłę i chciałaby thumb|220px|Członkowie Crime Sorcièreustalić jej źródło, co z kolei pozwoli namierzyć Zerefa. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ultear proponuje im podniesienie ich magicznej mocy, dzięki jej udoskonalonemu łukowi czasu, informuje ich o działaniu tej mocy i jego skutkach ubocznych. Po wszystkim żegnają się z resztą. Gildia Crime Sorciere rozmawia przy ognisku o tym, czy Fairy Tail napewno sobie poradzą i czemu Jellal wymyslił taką tandetną wymówkę na uniknięcie pocałunku z Erzą. Następnie widzimy Ultear, gdy wraz z Meredy podgląda wydarzenia z turnieju. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jellal będzie walczył, jest zaniepokojona tym, że może się wydać oszustwo jakiego dopuszcza się Fairy Tail podając Gerarda jako Mystguna. Aby uniknąć tego, Meredy nawiązała połączenie sensoryczne z chłopakiem, następnie Ultear pakuje dziewczynie do ust paprykę, a potem właskocze, co dyskwalifikuje Jellala z walki. Magia i Umiejętności 660px-Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Łuk Czasu: Odbudowa Episode_108_-_Parallel_Worlds.jpg|Równoległe Światy Episode_108_-_Flash_Forward.jpg|Błysk Przyszłości Świetlisty Nimitz.jpg|Świetlisty Nimitz Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona Bloom.jpg|Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiaty Episode 116 - Ice Make Dahlias.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie 446px-Zalty.jpg|Ultear jako Zalty Łuk Czasu (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): Zaginiona magia, która pozwala Ultear na manipulowanie "czasem" organicznych i nieorganicznych, ale nieczujących, obiektów. Przyspiesza ich etap starzenia bądź też je odmładza. Według niej magia ta jest idelana do walki z magami tworzenia. Ponadto w Świecie Ostatecznej Magii, Łuk Czasu pozwoli jej zmienić przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w chwile wypełnione szczęściem. * Odbudowa '(レストア ''Resutoa): Ultear przywraca zniszczony obiekt do jego wcześniejszego stanu * '''Równoległe Światy: Ultear tworzy w powietrzu kopie swojej kuli, które mają prowadzić do pararelnych światów. * Błysk Przyszłości (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear mnoży swoją kulę, a każda z kopii prowadzi do przyszłości * Świetlisty Nimitz : Ultear rzuca kulę powyżej celu, która mnoży się i atakuje przeciwnika w postaci wiązek światła (tylko w anime) Lodowe Tworzenie '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) ''Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Okazało się, że Ultear posługuje się magią Lodowego Tworzenia podobnie, jak jej matka. Atakuje Graya za pomocą lodowych roślin i kwiatów. *Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne róże i kolczaste gałęzie wykonane z lodu, które otaczają i oplatają przeciwnika. Zaklęcie jest bardzo podobne do Różanego Ogrodu Ur, użytego tylko w anime *Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiat: Ultear tworzy kilka lodowych bloków, które rozkwitają i atakują przeciwnika (nienazwane) *Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne lodowe dalie, by ochronić się przed atakiem przeciwnika (nienazwane) 'Transformacja '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear wykazała się umiejętnością transformacji, kiedy zmieniała się w zamaskowanego mężczyznę imieniem Zalty. Mogła pozostać w takiej formie przez dłuższy okres czasu. Niemniej jednak nie potrafiła pozbyć się swojego kobiecego zapachu, co wyczuł Natsu. '''Nienazwana Magia Umysłu: Posiadała zdolność infiltracji umysłów innych osób. Wykorzystała to, by przekonać Jellala, że jest Zerefem. Umiejętności Bojowe: Ultear jest też bardzo dobra w walkach wręcz. W czasie swojej walki z Grayem chwyciła jego głowę i nogi i odrzuciła zwinnym ruchem, demosntrując przy tym swoją siłę. Nawet pod wodą, Ultear była w stanie sparować potężne kopnięcia Fullbustera. Ogromna Magiczna Moc: Jako liderka Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny i była członkini Rady Magii, Ultear posiadała ogromną magiczną moc, nawet jako dziecko. To właśnie sprawiło, że zachorowała i matka zaprowdziła ją do Magicznego Laboratorium. Relacje Ur Ultear nienawidziła jej za to, że wzięła sobie nowych uczniów, zapominając o jej istnieniu. Jako dziewczynka widziała ją uśmiechniętą i trenującą wraz z Grayem i Lyonem. Nauczyła się Zapomnianej Magii, by ją zabić. W rzeczywistości Ur bardzo kochała swoją córeczkę, która rzekomo zmarła. Tak więc nienawiść Ultear do matki była wynikiem tragicznego nieporozumienia. Meredy Pomimo swojej brutalności i nienawiści, Ultear znalazła w sercu miejsce dla Meredy. Chociaż to własnie ona odebrała jej rodzinę, zastąpiła dziewczynce matkę. Przy niej Ultear była cicha i spokojna. Uważała też, że przypomina jej ją samą, kiedy była mała. Przyznaje, że kocha Meredy i jest w stanie się dla niej zabić. Gray Fullbuster Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Graya, próbuje mu wmówić, że Hadesa można pokonać tylko za pomocą Lodowej Skorupy. Na szczęście chłopak przejrzał jej zamiary. Ultear nienawidziła go za to, że był "ukochanym uczniem" jej matki. Nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że w sercu Ur zajął jej miejsce. Kiedy jednak dowiedziała się prawdy, jej nienawiść zmalała. Co więcej ostrzegła go, by nie walczyli z Hadesem. Pomogła także przywrócić Wielkie Drzewo, kiedy Drużyna Natsu walczyła z mistrzem Grimoire Heart. Walki *VS Natsu Dragneel jako Zalty = PRZEGRANA *VS Zeref (nieprzebudzony) = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZERWANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza " łzę Ur", co zostało ujawnione w 116 odcinku, we wspomnieniach matki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy